An embodiment of the invention pertains to devices used to store liquids in a container and devices used to withdraw liquids from the container. More specifically, the invention pertains to devices used to withdraw a liquid from a container independent of the orientation of the container.
In instances where the withdrawal of a liquid from a container is regulated or the liquid is selectively drawn from the container, the liquid is typically drawn from a bottom of the container. By way of example, some self-contained breathing apparatuses (“SCBA”) include a tank in which cryogenic liquid air is stored. The tank typically has an outlet portal or tube disposed at a bottom of the tank in order to capture as much of the liquid as possible during use. If an exit portal or end of a tube leading to an exit portal is disposed at some point above the bottom of the tank, the liquid can not be effectively withdrawn from the tank if the level of the liquid drops below the exit portal.
When the tank of the SCBA is disposed in an upright position, the liquid may be effectively drawn from the tank. However, in some instances the tank may be reoriented as when a user bends over. In such cases, if the liquid level is too low, the liquid cannot be effectively drawn from the tank and the SCBA may cease to function. Accordingly, a need exists for a system, apparatus or method that draws a liquid, stored in a container, that operates independent of the orientation of the container.